


A Girl and Her Wedding Dress Entourage

by babyish14 (tinkerbell14)



Series: The Wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, The Flash - Freeform, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbell14/pseuds/babyish14
Summary: Iris West needs to pick out a wedding dress, but she's not going to do it alone. A long-fun day filled with friends and family as Iris finds the perfect wedding dress and some advice along the way.This is the first part of a series in a re-do of Barry and Iris's wedding.





	1. French Toast and Wedding Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series in a re-do of Barry and Iris's wedding.   
> The series will feature a number of wedding events we will not privy to see on-screen.   
> Plus, a proper re-do wedding :)

Iris West sat at the dining room table at her and Barry’s loft. She flicked her finger across her laptop’s screen while her hand was wrapped around the handle of her mug.   
The soon-to-be-bride was so engrossed in her task she didn’t notice when Barry had approached. 

“I thought the wedding dress appointment was in-person.” 

Iris was only going to be at Star Labs part-time today. The latter part of her day would be spent wedding dress shopping with the girls and well…Wally, too. She thought it was sweet that he wanted to accompany her to pick out a wedding dress. Wally kindly informed her that he had many more interests than she knew with fashion being one of them. At the end of the day, Iris would get to spend time with her brother. It would also be a nice ode to their mother, who unfortunately wouldn’t get the chance to see either of them get married.   
When she thought about it, she also had a feeling that Wally had offered Barry a sneak peek of her dress. 

Barry grabbed Iris’s plate while looking at the many different wedding dresses on her computer screen. 

Iris quickly closed the screen down. “You’re not supposed to be looking.” 

“It’s only bad luck if I see you in the dress, Iris.” 

Iris rolled her eyes. “I know that, silly. It’s just you’re still not supposed to know.” 

Barry laughed. “What happened to us being the modern couple?” 

“We can be both modern and traditional.” Iris laughed. “We’ve achieved things much more impossible.” 

Barry leaned into Iris for a kiss. “Our wedding is the easiest thing we’ve done in years.” He retreated towards to finish cleaning up from breakfast. 

“So, what is the plan for today?” Barry remarked from the kitchen as he continued with dishes. 

“I’m going to continue to look at designs I might like and use as a reference.” 

Iris took a sip of the coffee in her mug. “I’ll be at Star Labs for a few hours before I meet the girls and Wally at the boutique.” 

Barry put the last of the dishes in the drying rack. “Wally’s still going, huh?” He laughed. “Have a good time and I’ll see you after, right?” 

“Sorry, babe.” Iris gave him a sly smirk. “We’re having dinner after and you didn’t accept the invite.” 

“Hey, I’m a busy man. I’m not always looking at my phone.” Barry sped up the stairs and back down with his phone in hand. He hit the accept button on the dinner invite and waved it in Iris’s face. “See, accepted. I’m coming.” 

“That’s a good boy.” A twinkle formed in Iris’s eye as Barry took the hint and leaned in for a kiss. Barry and Iris stayed in the kiss for several seconds, taking in the sweet taste of powdered sugar and syrup from each other’s lips. 

Iris pulled away from Barry’s lips. “You’re going to be late for work.” 

“This is worth being late,” Barry stated as he leaned in for another kiss. 

Iris gave him one last kiss before pushing his chest away from her. “Get out of here before Singh yells at you.” 

Barry laughed and retrieved his sling bag from the couch. “That’s inevitable. Love you, Iris.” 

“I love you, Bear.”


	2. Surprise Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special nerd and engineer decides to join Iris at wedding dress shopping.

“Alright, Cisco. I’m out.” Iris yelled out as rose from her chair and grabbed her purse. “See you at 8.” 

When he didn’t respond, she headed out towards the corridor figuring that he was probably busy in his lab. The day had mostly been quiet anyway and he could monitor things from within his corner of Star Labs. 

Before she could make it to the elevator, Iris could hear someone jogging behind her in the corridor. 

“Wait up. I’m going.” Cisco came trailing behind her with his bag in tow wearing a shirt that read ‘I’m the Best Man. That’s All You Need to Know.’

Iris glanced down at his shirt and a smile slowly spread across her face. “You’re going where? Dinner isn’t until 8.” 

“I’m going dress shopping with you.” Cisco pointed on himself from head to toe. “You know I have excellent fashion expertise.”

Iris chuckled. “And who’s going to be looking out for the city with you and Wally both with me? I expect no interruptions today.” 

Cisco waved his hand as if it was no concern. “Caitlin is going to monitor things from here, and Barry has the rest handled. He is The Flash after all.” 

Iris looked at the watch on her arm. “Ok, then. If everything is covered, it’s getting close to appointment time, so I suggest we get going.” 

“Woo! It’s time to get our bridal fashion on.” Cisco shouted as they both stepped onto the elevator. 

Iris shook her head in disbelief and prayed she wouldn’t regret this later.


	3. A Lounge of Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the wedding dress appointment, Iris waits in the wedding boutique lounge with her entourage.  
> It's in these moments that emotions come forward and the support of friends and family rings true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original character (who was originally tagged as Carla) is now named Jaylen.  
> Thanks Sasha for the name suggestion!

Iris moved away from the check-in desk and returned to the lounge of the wedding boutique.

As she began to sit down in one of the chairs, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Linda: I’ll be there in a few minutes. I’m passing 5th Ave now._

Iris smiled and responded back to one of her best friends. She was happy Linda could make it out to pick wedding dresses with her since they didn’t get to see each other enough.

_Iris: See you soon, Lin. Stop texting!_

_Linda: Thanks, Joe West. I'm using voice to text._

She laughed and placed the phone on her lap.

“I think I like this one. It seems like it would fit you.” Cecile said as she pointed to one of the pictures in the binder that sat in her lap.

Iris glanced down at the picture. “This one is actually #8 in my top 10.”

She moved to a chair closer to Cecile. “It has the sheath look that I love. I wasn’t actually feeling the top, though.”

Cecile laughed. “It’s a bit too blingy for you, isn’t it?”

Iris began to laugh as well. “Very much so! I guess it can always be altered, though. I just rather get something I would like overall.”

“I definitely understand what you mean. For reference, what’s the number one thing you’re looking for?” 

Iris reached over for the binder in Cecile's lap. “I would prefer something with an intricate lace feel. Plus, a few sparkles here and there.”

She began flipping to one of the pages in the back. “It would look something like --- " Iris trailed off as she noticed the photo on the other side of the page.

She had almost forgotten she had put that picture in the binder.

“Cecile, I’m ---”

Cecile eyes filled with sorrow. “It’s fine, dear. Practically every girl wants to look like their mother on their wedding day.”

She glanced back down at the photo. “Your mother deserves to be apart of this day.”

It was at this moment Joanie and Cisco came into the lounge. Both had been outside in a very heated Pokémon Go! Battle.

Iris looked at Cecile with a gracious smile. “Thank you.”

After walking in and overhearing the conversation at hand, Joanie sat down next to Iris.

“Your mom is --- was very pretty.” Joanie paused. She was hoping to make the situation better and was now afraid she just made it worse.

Iris pulled her into a one-armed hug. “Thank you."

As her future step-sister, Iris appreciated the gesture. They had spent numerous times bonding and there would be more if Joanie wasn’t in school. It’s why they always took advantage of the time they had, even if it was small.

Iris glanced back down at the picture of her mother. Even though the situation was hard, Iris wished she could have had more time with Francine. It was days like these that made her miss her mother despite the small time they had known each other.

As a little girl, she remembered watching movies and dreaming about her mom on her wedding day. When she learned Francine was alive, her heart swelled at the idea again regardless of the anger she felt. Iris could feel the tears pricking at her eyes and she swallowed pushing the lump in her throat away. 

Cecile placed a hand on her back, pulling her into an embrace. “We love you.”

Cisco rose from his seat in the corner and joined the hug as Joanie placed her head on top of Iris’s shoulder. They stayed like this for several seconds, before Cecile nudged her daughter to lighten the mood.

Joanie cleared her throat in hopes to steer the conversation back to wedding dresses. “Is that the type of dress you want?” Joanie stated, pointing at one of the pictures on the next page.

Iris smiled gratefully and took the cue. “Not really. I just thought I would try the princess feel while I’m here.”

“Really?” Joanie did a double take on Iris’s frame. “I figured you would be the ball gown type.”

Iris glanced back at the picture of the ball gown. _‘It might not be that bad.’_ “I’m far beyond my ballerina phase.”

Iris searched for a pen in her purse and wrote a note on the page. “I’ll try this one and one you can pick out. We’ll at least get pictures for dad and he can see me as a princess.” Iris quoted the air with her fingers, putting an emphasis on princess.

Joanie laughed. “I totally understand.”

“Forget the ballgowns and mermaid style dresses.” Cisco grabbed his bag and pulled out his iPad holding it in the air for everyone to see. “I’d suggest a personally designed jumpsuit for this very modern and chic women.”

Iris snatched the iPad. “I am wearing a dress to my wedding, Cisco.”

As she began to look at the design, she realized it wasn’t half bad. “Alright, maybe with a few tweaks it would be good for the reception.”

Cisco let out a laugh. “See girl, I know you.” The design was incomplete, and he was going to surprise her with it later, but she needed the smile now. He knew what it was like to lose family and couldn’t imagine how tough it was on days like this.

“You’re taking fashion advice from Cisco? I’ve clearly been gone too long.” Linda spoke as she walked into the room.

“Hi, Linda.” Iris smiled, happy to see her best friend had finally arrived. “This design is actually pretty good.”

Linda laughed and went to hug Iris. “You clearly need more sleep.”

“Do not insult the designer until you’ve seen the design.” Cisco challenged her as he locked eyes with Linda.

Linda stared at Cisco, fully committed into this contest. “Oh, really? Well, I did.”

Iris rose from her seat separating the two of them. “You two can finish this later.”

Linda took the seat on the opposite of Cisco. “Are we looking at wedding dresses or not?”

“We are, we’re just waiting on one more person,” Iris replied and glanced down at the time on her phone. 5:00. It was officially her appointment time and Wally hadn’t arrived yet.

She was determined to not make things stressful, but the way their lives was it was sometimes hard to avoid stress. Iris began to text him on her phone when she felt a hand on her arm.

“He’s coming.” Cecile ran a comforting hand across her arm. “Just give him a few seconds.”

Iris gave her a small smile. “Thank you.” She whispered back. “I can never understand how the fastest men alive always manage to be late.”

Cecile laughed. “Their relationship with time is much different than ours.”

It was at this moment the doors of the shop flew open and she heard her wedding consultant lead Wally back to the lounge. “It looks like everyone is here now!”

The wedding dress consultant, named Jaylen, stated as Wally stood behind her.

“You ready girl?” Iris gathered her things, and everyone turned to join her. “You know it.”

Jaylen was one of Iris’s friends from high school who worked at the local bridal boutique. Iris couldn’t be happier that she got to have a friend help her pick out the dress. Jaylen also worked as a wedding planner and was helping Iris plan portions of the wedding.

Jaylen smiled. “Let’s get my friend a wedding dress.”

As Iris she followed Jaylen out of the lounge, she took a quick glance back. Her eye caught Cecile's and she mouthed out a 'thank you.' 

Cecile smiled and whispered. "Anytime." 


End file.
